


My Boy Knows

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Just a little something for the Harringrove Week Of Love‘s prompt “Borrowed jacket/jacket sharing”, that I forgot to post until now.





	My Boy Knows

My boy’s got pretty hair and pretty eyes; a pretty nose  
He’s been told that he looks good a lot, before – it shows  
I say it one more time, and he lights up and strikes a pose  
He takes my jacket from the floor – he knows I won’t oppose –  
and puts it on (oh how I love it when he wears my clothes)  
and brings the collar to his mouth, and time around us slows  
He crawls towards me, smiling, and cuddles up real close  
He’s silly, but he’s perfect, and I love him, and he knows


End file.
